In a spreadsheet software in a touch screen device, insertion and deletion operations of cells, rows and columns belong to high-frequency operations. In a touch screen device, as the function of the spreadsheet software is enhanced and the function entry of a spreadsheet software increases, it is more complicated and difficult to conduct high-frequency operations such as insertion and deletion operations of cells, rows, and columns, and the like. For example, in the existing spreadsheet softwares, multi-step operations are required to complete the insertion and deletion of cells, rows and columns. Therefore, the current spreadsheet softwares which can run in a touch-screen device can not achieve quick and visual insertion and deletion of cells, rows and columns as in a traditional operation manner.